


Beyond

by Gh0stRay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Beyond: Two Souls AU, Child-Teen-Presant, First Mavin, I will post characters as I go, I'll probably end up writing it any way, I'm gunna post this and see if any one likes it, Im not much of a shipper but this happened, M/M, Still planning so we'll see were we go from here, Yeah I came up with that, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stRay/pseuds/Gh0stRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tormented through his childhood for his, 'friend' Michael. Gavin has been brought to the Department of Paranormal Activities, a government research lab led by Burnie Burns. </p><p>Pretty much based off of Beyond: Two Souls, just some story changes.<br/>There's some art in it too. (Like in links)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael?

**Author's Note:**

> So far I'm just going to post this first chapter and we'll go from there!  
> Right now Gavin is around, 7 and Michaels 10. Michael needed to be older for this to work.

_He's_ just always been here.

He can't leave. He's just sort of, stuck. Between worlds. It frustrates him.

No one else can see him or hear him.

He scares me some times. He yells alot. He yells at me. But I know he duesn't really mean it. Well, most of the time he duesn't.

He can do things. He can (and has) hurt others.

...

"Gavin?"

I looked up from the desk meeting his blue gaze. My mother nudged my side. "Burnie asked you a question Gavin."

"Oh.. Uh.. Can you say it again?" I stuttered anxiously.

Burnie looked down at me. I clung to my chair tightly swing my legs back and fourth nervously. "Do you know what Michael looks like, Gavin?"

I nodded gently.

He pushed a piece of paper towards me. I looked down at it before extending my little arm to grab the crayon. I pressed the crayon down on the paper, drawing two stick figures. One with dark blonde hair and a large nose, the other with short curls coming down to his ears and little square glasses. Between them a purple rope, connecting them together.

Michael peeked over my shoulder. "Great drawing." He added sarcastically. "Why did you give me girl hair?"

Burnie took the paper from me once I'd finished, he inspected it closely.

" 'ts curly." I muttered.

"Hmm?" Burnie lowered the paper from his face looking at me, slightly concerned.

" 'ts nothing."

"This, line here, going between you and Michael. What is it?"

"It connects us together. It makes it so Michael can't leave. He would of left by now if he could of."

"Damn right." Michael paced around the room, often inspecting objects throughout the room.

"Is Michael here now?"

I nodded gently.

"Can he make him self known?"

"I can try, but he might not listen." I turned my head to Michael who had his arms tightlly tucked together on his chest.

"What are we going to gain from this?" He asked.

I shurgged, then gave him a more pleading look, my mother and Burnie watching very me closely.

He groaned then lifted a crayon off his desk, holding it in the air with his hand. He didn't have to hold it with his hand of course, he could of just made it float mentally. I don't know why he didn't.

Burnie looked at the floating crayon like it was some invention from the future. Michael then threw it it Burnies face, with a large grin and I couldn't help but smile at Burnies uninpressed expression.

"Whats this about him not listening to you?" He continued.

"I don't have any controll over Michael. He dues what he wants. He does bad things some times. Mean things too. But I know he'd never hurt me. Most of what he dues is to protect me, from Them."

"Thanks for making me sound mushy." Michael cut in quickly.

"Them?"

"The bad ones. They're like Michael, but meaner. They hurt me."

Michael floated up through the ceiling obivously bored.

 _Don't go to far_. I added silently.

I heard a faint groan as he floated through the rooms.

"The bad ones?"

"Yeah, they're really mean and scary."

"When have they hurt you?"

"At night or when its dark. They don't seem to like the light much. Or Michael and Mum."

"Did they do anything that scarred you?"

I looked at mum, she gave me a little nod as I slowly lifted up my creeper shirt.

Three fatal scars were stretched around my waist. Long and deep, but they were almost fully healed now. Michael poked his head through a wall his eyes falling on me. "Whats going on in here?"

Burnie run his cold hand along my scratch. I flinched away. It stung, a lot. Michael burst into the room and flung Burnies coffee cup against the wall, it smashed on impact spilling the hot coffee all over the wall and floor bellow.

Burnie sat back in his seat startled.

"Be freaking careful!" Michael snapped.

Mum looked from me to Burnie, I lowered my shirt again, squirming around in my seat untill I was comfortable again. I murmuring a small reassurance to Michael. "It's okay, it didn't hurt that much."

That was actually a lie. Michael knew that. He huffed but said nothing else.

I could tell mum was feeling uncomfortable. She loved me. But she was also scared. Scared of what Michael was capable of. She'd seen it.

 

_"Whatcha gunna do Gavin? Is your imaginary friend gunna help you?" He taunted, standing over me . He shoved my face in the snow, I remained silent, silently begging for Michael not do anything._

_He listened._

_For a while._

_The bully kicked my back. "Wot you gunna do? Nothing?" He taunted mocking my accent._

_Michael had soon grew impatient, his temper slowly getting the better of him._

_The bully was thrown back against a brick wall with a sickening crack, Michael floated in front of him. "Michael!"_

_I cried stumbling to my feet then running over to him stiffly. Michael gritted his teeth almost snarling at the guy, who'd head was flopped to the side._

_"Michael stop!"_

_Michael didn't even turn to me as he pulled the guy back, smashing him against the wall again._

_My mother came running out of the house screaming my name. "Gavin! Gavin! Stop!"_

_Blood trickled down the bullies head as Michael let his body drop to the ground. The snow absorbed it dying it a light pink colour._

_Michael turned away from the bully, facing me for a mere second before floating over to the other side of the clearing._

_"Gavin! What happened?"_

_"It-it wasn't my fault!"_

_She wrapped me in her arms, calming my quick breathing. "Its okay.. Tell me what happened."_

_"We-Well, He was being mean to me, and-and Michael started to get angry because he wouldn't stop. He started to hurt me physically and then Michael flung him against the wall. _I don't think he really meant it. He was just angry." Even now I shot to his defence. I wouldn't make Michael sound like a monster, he wasn't. He could just be a little out of control some times.__

_"Its okay sweetly." She gently stoke my messy hair. "Its okay Gavvy."_

_In the corner of my eye I could see Michael with his arms crossed facing the other direction, most likely regreting what he did. He'd never say it though. We both knew that._

 

Burnie turned to my mother, ignoring the coffee that was staing his carpet and wall. "We sugest that you let Gavin stay here with us for a while, just untill we can figure out whats going on."

She hesitated. Mum did love me. But she was scared. She wanted me to live a normal life. Dad wanted to get rid of me. "He'll have his own room and be looked after properly." Burnie continued.

"Okay" She breathed

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a kudos or a comment if you want.  
> I'm also always interested in feed back, good or bad. But, just like any other human being I have feelings too!


	2. Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe their not getting the message."Michael added darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm just gunna put this out there because YOLO. (/s) I'm really nervous. I got so much good feed back on the other chapter and now I'm scared I'm going to let you all down with my (not so great) writing.  
> But I still hope you like it and I didn't let you down. (Though, I'm probably too blind see that people actually like it.)

Michael stared at my dad. The amount of hate on his face could not be described. Michael and dad never really got along, they were both head strong, both quick to anger. But the worst thing was my dad could some times be a but abusive when he came home drunk, often hitting me when he found me up late playing games, then screaming at me to go to bed. When he wasn't drunk he wasn't half bad, except for the hate for Michael and the causal dislike for me.

Mum wrapped her arms around me. He warm comforting arms that would tell me it was going to be okay. The warm comforting arms that told me that she was here for me. The warm comforting arms that had now left my grasp. She moved towards the door where my father stood giving a small nod as a good bye.

"Bye Gavy, we'll see you soon"

I didn't say anything. I just watched. My eyes were red from past and long gone tears. I turned my attention to the floor as they walked out. I closed my eyes briefly before turning to face my new home. It had three separate areas. A bedroom, toilet and play area. The toilet was the only place with out cameras. Thank god. The bedroom was pretty spacious my bed centred in the middle while two bedside tables were placed either side, containing a lamp and alarm clock. The play area was nice, I guess, it had a X-Box and a few games, a small two seater couch, flat screen TV and a toy box of some kind.

I looked over to Michael who'd made himself at home on the couch. He gave me a vague sympathetic look. Michaels way of being sympathetic was to remain quiet and give me one moment of a (very foreign) softened expression. 

\---

I woke up to a obnoxious alarm. Michael who was floating around bored, looked at it waiting impatiently for it to stop. There were no buttons on it, just numbers. Another ten seconds passed before Michael zapped it. "Shut up!"

I smiled under my covers then slowly sat up. Yawning I opened the draws to my bedside table, it was jammed with my poorly packed Clothes. I quickly slipped on something random before going through the morning routine, you know, brush your teeth and mess around with your hair (and by mess around with it I mean look in the mirror and shrug).

8:-4 half the clock refused to work, numbers flickered on and off.

"Good job Micool you broke it!" I whined.

"One, I told you to stop calling me 'Micool'. Two, who cares? It stopped making noises didn't it?"

I looked around expectantly, maybe waiting for some one to greet me. A familiar voice rang throughout the room, startling me. "Good morning Gavin. How are you feeling today?"

"Tippity Toppers, thanks Burnie."

"Tippity Toppers? Were'd you get that one from Gavin? I'm following you 24/7 and I swear you make up a new word at least once a week." Michael joked.

I just shrugged.

"We're going to take you to the lab today, okay Gavin?"

I nodded Michael doing loops in the air next to me.

Burnie opened the door, we walked over to him entering the Viewing Room, as I heard him call it. I looked at the man at the desk who was staring at his computer screen. He turned to me, a soft smile crossing his face as he gave us a small wave.

"Who's that?" I asked quietly, looking at the guy anxiously.

"That's Dan. He'll be keeping an eye on you her. Go on say hello." Burnie informed quietly.

I gently waved, Michael moved in for a closer inspection. "I don't like him."

"You only just met the guy and he hasn't even said anything yet." I said quietly getting the odd look from both Burnie and Dan before their minds started to function and the looked around the room, looking for Michael most likely.

Burnie sat down at a desk, "Dan will be taking you to the lab."

I turned away from Burnie as Dan got up and opened the door. We entered a bright hallway, light blue, almost white walls and one of those odd looking super market floors. It smelled like a hospital. It was close to one. It was only for the study of entities (and other similar areas) like Michael. Evert one was eager to know about us. They already knew my name, I had no idea who they were but they seemed nice. Doctors normally start off that way.

"How are you and Michael today Gavin?" Some lady asked with a wide smile.

"Pretty top I reckon."

"How was your first night?" 

I shrugged.

"Is Burnie and Dan good to you." Asked another.

I was now being flooded with questions, the next one coming before I answered the last.

Dan led us to a room, it was actually three. One long viewing room stretched across the other two, with a one sided window revealing the interior. The two rooms where Identical. A table. A chair. Four cards.

Dan handed me a odd looking helmet and smiled softly. I looked at it. "It's like a warriors helmet." Dan informed, " they wear them into battle."

Im not stupid.

Hesitantly I slipped it on getting a small chuckle from Michael who floated into the next room inspecting the cards and a newly noticed lady.

I walked into the first room and sat down listening as the explained.

"Okay Gavin we're going to play a little game, what's going to happen is, Kara, the woman in the other room is going to pick a card and you'll tell us what card she picked. Easy enough?"

I nodded turning my attention to Michael he huffs and floats into the next room.

"Are you ready Gavin?"

I nod again.

....

"She picked the splatter."

I placed my hand the the splatter staring off into space as I tried to focus on what Michael was looking at. My mind flashed my vague images, but nothing I could make sense of.

"The smiley face."

I put my hand the the smiley face.

"The semi circle."

I gently placed my hand the the chosen card. It was quite simple. Boring and some what annoying but simple.

"Are you ready for more Gavin?"

I paused. I could feel Michael growing frustrated. We'd only just started and he was already sick of it. 

I shook my head.

"No?" The guy asked.

"Michael doesn't want to do it any more."

There was along pause.

"But Gavin we just started."

"I know. But Michael gets angry quickly. He doesn't like stuff like this." I informed in a small innocent voice.

Anther long pause.

"Gavin we need to keep going. You can't just stop right at the start, we won't get any where with you and Michael if you just stop in the first five minuets."

I don't know who this guy was but I didn't like him. Michael didn't either.

"Maybe their not getting the message." Michael added darkly.

There was a loud crash in the other room, followed by a scream, then a series of knocking and cries.

"Let me out!" She cried banging on the door, "I don't want to do this any more!"

Loud noises seeped through the wall as I begged for Michael to stop, "Michael! Michael! Please stop!"

He didn't listen though,he made loud noises as he rampaged through the room. From what I could tell he was enjoying it. He was enjoying his little tantrum. The was nothing any one could do. Nothing I could do to stop him.

"Gavin! Gavin Stop!"

"I can't! Michael stop now!"

It was only when there were no more things in the room to destroy when he phased through the wall. I could feel the blood seeping from my nose as I looked at him. More if a dozed stare then look. All this power Michael had at his fingertips, it scared me. A lot. Michael didn't ask to be that way but he was scary some times. Maybe he was even scared of what he could do.

"I think we'd done enough for today. Dan will escort you to your room."

He stared at the wall remaining silent.

Maybe.

\---

I stared at my screen placing blocks down creating some quick shelter, hiding me from the depths of night. It wasn't a very good one. It was made from a mixture of wood and dirt, and it had a hole in the roof because I ran out of supplies mid-build.

"What are you doing there Gavin?" Dan asked.

"Building a house in Minecraft."

"Oh? what's it it made out of?"

I looked through the door in the game. A zombie was walking around mindlessly out side. Michael sat next to me leaning on the side of the two seater couch, head rested on his hand while Dan watched from the other room.

"Wood and dirt."

"Very interesting design."

"It keeps me safe from the monsters."

"What monsters?"

"Zombies, skeletons, spiders, creepers.. Uhh.." I trailed off as my mind failed to think of more.

"Creepers?"

"Yeah their weird things, all green and if you get to close.. they explode! Skittering you into a thousand pieces.Their really cool though!" I emphasised the explosion hand gestures and raising my quick, excited voice at 'explode'.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Michael groaned, "Gavin do something fun! Go out side!"

"No Micool I'll die! We'll wait for day time."

"You won't die. You're just too scared."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Then go outside!"

"I'll go outside if you be quiet. NOT because you told me to!" I forced my character outside the door. Michael chucked a "what ever" and watched. I guess the best thing to do was get wood to finish off my house. I started to mine at some wood when something hit my character.

"Oi!" I franticly turned the camera around in search of this hidden foe.

There it was again. My character had just lost two more hearts.

Anther two.

I came up with the best solution. RUN! I pushed the thumb stick forward. "Move!"

Another two.

_GavinoFree was shot by a Skeleton._

"Michael! This is your fault!" I whined.

"What? You went outside."

"You told me to!" I protested.

Michael pulled the controller from my grip. "My turn you died."

"What? That was never a deal."

"It is now."

I crossed my arms and watched him play. He was a lot better then me. A lot. Though every warriors life comes to a end. Michael was starting to get a bit to cocky. He held his iron sword in his hand.

"You see this enderman? He is gunna get messed up." Michael started swing at the tall figure but was quickly outmatched by its quick teleporting and harmful attacks.

_GavinoFree was killed by a Enderman._

Michael groaned handing me the controller. He floated into the next room with Dan. I gently fiddled with my controls changing back to my creeper skin before setting off on a not so epic quest in search for our gubbins.

"Gavin -- Tell Michael -- Stop -- What ever -- Doing?" Dans words were cutting in and out through the speaker.

"Micool." I whined stretching out the 'ool' as I looked up at the camera pausing the game.

"Oh come on Gavin Im just having a little fun!"

"Gavin, now would be really great." Dans voice sounded quite.. Strained.

"Michael? What did you do?"

"May of just spilt some hot coffee on his private parts."

"Michael leave Dan alone."

"But-"

"Don't be mean Michael."

He groaned phasing through the wall joining me on the couch. "You're such a party pooper."

There was a long pause until Dan spoke again. "Thanks Michael."

"Your welcome!" He called, cheerful as ever.

Even though Michael couldn't be heard, he did like to speak to others like they could. Maybe it gave him some sense of reality. I stort of felt sorry for him, he was really only ever talked to be me or Kerry and most others either ignored him or treated him like he was my pet or something, like I could control him. Control? No. Persuade? Yes.

\---

"If you need anything Gavin, I'll be right here. Good night boi."

"Night Dan." I snuggled into my blankets As the light switched off.

"I still don't like him." I heard Michael mutter loudly on the other side of the room.

I could barely ignore this slight impending doom feeling beneath my skin. I sighed trying to take my mind off it by going through today's events. I hope we don't have to play games like that all the time. They're not very fun. Michael didn't think they we're that fun either.

Michael could be scary at times. I don't know whether he's a friend or not. He's nice a lot of the time and I guess I'm stuck with him for who knows how long. I guess he's my friend, he's the closest I've had to a friend. Apart from Kerry who didn't mind being around Michael and actually found him cool.

Something brushed my leg. I pulled it in to my body in one quick movement. I was now on edge, I clamped my eyes shut hoping it was just Michael.

In one sudden jerk I was pulled from my blankets and hanging upside down in front of a shapeless black mass with embers for eyes. It slammed me into the floor, a soft ring filled my head.

"Michael! Michael! Help! Please help!" Tears filled my eyes a Michael shot across the room.

Wam.

I hit the wall above my bed. Dazed I could barely focus on what was going on. I could see a fuzzy Michael fighting ferociously, using quick burst of energy to keep Them at bay. Defending me with all his strength.

More came.

"-Vin? Gavin! What's going on? Are you okay? The doors jammed!"

The soft ting had now faded and was now being replaced by Dans worried questions and Michaels painful cries as he took a blow.

Michael was now fighting all three at once. One made it through while Michael was distracted. It ran it's claws down my shoulder, tearing the flesh with ease.

Dan turned the lights on. They started to retreat to the safety of the shadows. I cradled my shoulder carefully as Dan unjammed the door and rushed in sitting down next to me to inspect my shoulder. Michael watched muttering quietly, I wasn't quite sure if he remembered I could hear him no matter how far away he was or how quiet he was talking. I could always hear him.

"Idiot. I should of been paying attention, not lounging around."

I looked up at Michael sadly. "Are you okay?" I croaked. The mean ones could hurt Michael, no one else though. He would only be in pain for a while. He can't die again. Only be in pain.

He looked up and nodded gently and watched Dan, almost longingly, as he held me in his arms, pulling me into a comforting hug. "Where did they get you?"

"Head. Shoulder and my back sort of hurts."

Michael sighed turning away from Dan and I muttering something about going to see if they're all gone. 

I watched him go, "thanks Michael. And, it's not your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Im really tired and I just rewrote this all out on my iPad, for like two three hours, now it's 1AM. I just really wanted to get this posted. So probably a few (annoying) auto corrects in there, excuse me if there is, I'll go through it properly tomorrow morning. If there's some things you don't understand or a spelling mistake you find I'll be happy to fix it right away, it will be more helpful then me rereading the whole thing.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We sat in silence looking at the road as the warm sun beat down on my back. "How bad is it in there?" I dared to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. Here is chapter three! I hope you guys enjoy and this feed back is all just like...  
> \OoO/  
> (Teen Michael and Gavin in this chapter)

I ran my hand through my hair as I looked out the window, taking the scenery. We pulled up outside the house. I didn't want to go to this party.

One of the scientists from work said it was her daughters birthday today and invited me to come along. I couldn't help but say yes. I wore a simple purple 'I Like Grapes' shirt and skinny jeans. Nothing special.

Dan turned to me. "Are you going to get out?"

I looked at him pausing for a moment. "Probably not."

"Why not?"

"I don't really know if I want to go any more.."

"Oh come on. It will be fun! You need to socialise with people your age."

I sighed straightening out my shirt before opening the car door, I stepped out slowly, Michael followed. He didn't have much of a say in this. It was hard to tell if it bothered him some times, I gave him a small glance as Dan drove away. I held the gift close to my chest nervously.

I walked up to the door and knocked gently. I was greeted by a girl only two or three years older then me. Dark blonde hair seeped down onto her shoulders, with quite obviously lighter dyed tips. She looked at me with bright blue eyes.

"You must be Gavin, right?" She asked.

"Yeah.." I mumbled.

"You just missed my mum, but come in. I'm Lora, B, T 'dubs." She stepped out the way.

I side glanced at Michael quizzically.

"It means By The Way." He informed. "Don't you listen to anything?"

She led us to the lounge, there were guys and girls lounged around on chair or on the couch. "Uhh.. Guys this is Gavin, he's from my mums work. She insisted that he'd come." Lora groaned.

I stood awkwardly as every one looked at me. Michael floated around inspecting the quaint, neat house. Lora walked away from the table and headed up the stairs leaving me with the others. One of the girls moved over giving me some room to sit. I placed my gift next to the others.

Lora returned with a carton of beer. "I had to hide it in my room. My mum would so freak if she saw it."

Every one grabbed one, other than me of course. "You gunna have some Gavin?" Some one asked.

"I uh..." I've never drunk before.

"Come on."

I reached for the remaining bottle, popping the top before taking a sip. The intruiging flavour buzzed in my mouth, I raised my eyebrows at the strange sensation.

Michael gave me a look. Sort of a warning look. The one your mother would give you when you would try to steal some extra candy.

"So..? Presants!" Lora looked around at the gifts next to the empty carton.

She picked up one of the others wrapped quite horribly in some pink wrapping paper. She eventually tore it open, revealing some sort of lonsheray.

Lora looked at it fondly, before turning to one of the guys, with a small smirk. She wrapped her arms around him pecking a kiss lightly on his cheak.

She slowly went through all of them, mine being last. She glanced at the book, then looked up at me. "Whats this?"

"Its a uh.. Book, on poetry. Very rare." I answered nervously, my leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

"Oh.. Thanks.. I guess." She replied tossing the book on the table carelessly.

They all chatted amoungst them selves, I didn't really pay much attention to what they were saying. Normally about school and what ever else they did.

The convasation seemed to die down after a while leaving the others to their own thoughts. I ran my fingers through my hair again.

"Will you stop doing that?" Michael snapped.

I almost opened my mouth, but the fear of looking insane was too strong. Michael smirked smugly, I prettended not to notice.

Lora started to order some people around, the moved off to do their assigned job.

"Would you like me to do anything?" I offered.

"Uh... Yeah.. Gavin. You can go put some music on." She guestured to the stareo. I walked over and squatted down, Michael peeking over my shoulder as I looked at the CD's.

"What do you think?" I asked quietly showing him them.

"I don't know."

I grabbed on randomly and slipped it in quickly. Music started to play. I haven't heard any of it before. I never really listened to music that often any way. I stood up walking back to the couch, taking another sip of my drink. I didn't want to be rude and take one, but not drink it.

"I still don't want to be here." I murmured.

Michael nodded in agreement. I watched as the others danced, talked and drank. A girl sat next to me.

"Hey. I'm Mel." She greeted.

"Hi.." I started off slowly.

"You gunna dance with us or just sit there?"

I shrugged.

"Come on. It will be fun."

I sighed as she pulled me off the couch, I didn't really know how. So I sort of just copied the guys around me. She danced with me smiling at my awkward movements.

The music turned slow and she wrapped her arms around me. I now felt quite uncomfortable. We rocked from side to side slowly. Michael huffed. "Geeze Gavin."

The thing is. I wasn't into girls. But I was tempted to hide that secret. So I did. I told no one. Only Michael knew. Because, well.. He was Michael. She held her arms around me tightly, smiling up at me. Once the song finished we pulled away sitting back down at the couch, the other soon joining us. The convasation turned on me.

"Gavin, what part are you in at my mums work?"

Michael had settled behind me, leaning on the couch boredly.

"Uhh.." I stuttered." The Paranormal Department."

"Like ghosts and stuff?" The girl next to me asked.

"Yeah.."

"That sounds like a bunch of bull."

I shrugged. They weren't going to know about Michael either.

"I think he's lying." The guy across from me said darkly.

Michael had gotten better at holding back his anger. Just a little.

"Yeah." Some one else agreed.

"He's probably in the Insane department."

"Probably. Did you see him? He was all over me." Mel joined in quickly.

"He talks to himself."

"Don't forget his crap taste in music."

I got up and started to walk away but some one grabbed my wrist. "Where you going Gavy Wavy?" He asked.

I remained silent. Michael now muttering numbers behind me.

"Come on! Lets lock him up!" The guys stood up grabbing my arms and legs lifting me in the air.

I squirmed like my life depended on it. "Michael! Michael! Help!" I ended up crying out. Michael was quick to react, throwing, Lora who was holding my leg against the wall.

They all stopped as I kicked my free leg around, Michael now shoving the rest away. The girls on the couch cried out running over to Lora and who ever else was on the floor. I fell to the ground as the others cowered away crying out "Freak!"

I stumbled to my feet as Michael flipped the couch over, threw glasses and bottles at them, then locked the doors as I ran out. I could hear the crying from outside the house. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

There was a lot of smashing and other loud noises as I waited outside. Michael finally finished with them. I don't think any were injured to seriously, other than a broken bone or a glass shard being shoved through their arm.

I sat on the grass out the front. Michael sat took a seat next to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded picking at the grass.

"Those people in there are sick, twisted minded, idiots." He reassured.

"Yeah. I know."

We sat in silence looking at the road as the warm sun beat down on my back. "How bad is it in there?" I dared to ask.

Michael paused looking at me for a moment but remained silent.

I shuddered. Very bad.

"Micool?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever be.. Normal?"

"I don't know." He replied truthfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALWAYS interested to hear what you guys think about how this is going and I really hope I'm not disappointing you guys!  
> (I dunno, tell me if I'm progressing to quickly or not putting enough detail in)


	4. My Fault?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You failed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a filler, feely chapter. Just wanted to establish some stuff with Michael and Dan.  
> Don't know much about Dan sorry guys, so he's probably WAY out of character.  
> Also, Michael P.O.V. for this chapter. Every chapter will start as Gavins P.O.V. UNLESS it says Michaels P.O.V.  
> ENJOY!

**Michaels P.O.V.**

I watched as Gavin stared at the ceiling. He seemed pretty messed up after the party. I think they really got to him. No matter how hard I tried to cheer him up, nothing would work. I phased into the next room with Dan who stared at the screen watching Gavin with a saddened expression. The overall mood of the area was dull and boring. Every one was being brought down by Gavins depressed brooding.

With a soft move of my hand the computer screen flashed on and off. Dan glanced up and looked around. The lights gently flcikered to confirm his suspicion.

"Yeah. I know." He sighed. "I've never seen him like this. He wont talk, and Lora's mum hasn't come in yet, she wont answer any of our calls... Michael, Burnie and I we just don't know what to do. He's been like this for two days now. The poor little lad."

I looked at Dans computer before opening note pad. I started to type away causing Dan to move back from his desk. I wasn't in the mood to be a cheeky ass-hole today.

  *  _He's scared. You saw him before the party, he didn't want to go. But now he's probably going to cut him self off from most civilisation, too scared of.. Me,(I guess) hurting others, or being judged for, me._



"I don't want to go into you hurting others Michael, but you need to get that under controll. You are terrifying Gavin..." His voice trailed off while he nervously glanced at his computer as I started to type.

  *  _Fuck Dan!! I fucking know that! I'm not going to go into this whole feelings chat._



"Why not? It can help, you know, getting stuff off your chest helps with anger."

I hesitated. I could just say no and walk away.

"What do you have to lose? You could kill me in a instance and there's nothing I could do about it, your not going to lose your, lovable fierce.. Reputation lets call it."

  *  _Fine. I feel as if it as my fault. You know? Gavin is going through all this shit because of me. I can't do anything. He can't do anything. I'm not seen. Heard. Or noticed. I'm just here. With a brooding, british, idiot. Who knows why. Gavin could of lived a fucking normal life. As normal as you can get with a guy using the word 'tippity toppers'. But do you even know what I look like? There are millions of people out there who cant see me, while there's just one that can. Imagine that Dan. Fucking imagine that. Before I died did I even have a life? A family? People who cared about me? A lover? Do they miss me? I DONT EVEN KNOW! I'll never be known for any accomplishment. Except for being the worlds best stalker. I feel like I have to protect him.. It was me who got him into this mess. My fault. How do you deal with that Dan?_



Dan quickly read through it, lost for words he hesitated always looking like he was going to say something but then quickly closing his mouth.

"Michael.." He started softly staring at the floor. "I feel so stupid. You don't need too blame your self. Its not your fault. As for everything else.. Michael I'm sorry to have to say this to you but.. This is your life now. Nothing you can do about it. Enjoy it while you can."

I didn't write anything back. I just closed note pad making sure I clicked the 'Don't Save' button. Dan moved back into his desk taking that as the end of the conversation.

"Alright then Michael. Just don't blame yourself." He said as I floated through the wall back to Gavins depressing area. He was still staring up at the ceiling.

"Gavin?" I cooed softly, a odd, gentle and very foreign noise to hear from my mouth. It caught his attention as I floated over him. He watched me carefully.

"Go away Michael." He croaked turning on his side.

I moved down to get in his field of vision again. "Gavin you can't keep this up much longer. Eat. Sleep. Do something. How about we play a game of Minecraft together?"

"Michael! I said go **AWAY**!" He snapped at the top of his lungs. There was a flash of regret on his face when he saw me flinch back. I glanced at him once more before moving into the living area.

I sat curled up in the couch for the whole night. My mind spinning.

 _Its all **your** fault. **You** failed him. **You** failed to protect him. _ I held my head in my hands as my own mind beat myself up.


	5. Hopeless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tell myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only get internet on weekends so I try to update as much as I can during that time.  
> Just a really confused Gavin in this chapter I know a little about stuff like this so I try to make the sad scenes (I guess?) the highlights in my stories. (Let me tell you a secret, its so I can draw attention away from what ever else is in there.)

I stared at the ceiling, the darkness of the room engulfing me as Michael sat on the couch in the living room. I didn't really care. I didn't feel like talking. Or looking at him. Or doing anything with him.

Some times I just wished I was never mixed up in this mess. Some times I didn't. Some times I wished he would just go away. Some times I didn't. Some times I just wanted a real life. Some times I didn't. Some times I wanted a lot of things. But if I put it in a list of pro's and cons, this life doesn't seem too bad. I mean, I haven't experienced much else, but after this long brooding session, I've lost my sense of hope.

I'm content with my life.

_I tell myself._

I can't think of a way I can change it.

_I tell myself._

Can't think of a way to make it better.

_But is that the truth?_

I've lost that small spark of hope I had before. The small spark of hope that we all use to guide or way through the darkness.

_Can I get it back? Will it come back?_

I sobbed quietly into my already damp pillow. I was so confused.

I wanted to be normal.

_Is that the **truth**?_

What happens then?

_What does happen then?_

I didn't go any delve any farther then that. Michael will **always** be here. No changing it. I'll always be stuck with his stupid smug grin. Stupid soft curls. Stupid faded freckles. Stupid.. Everything.

I lifted my head for a moment breathing in the fresh air, rather than the choaked pillow-filtered air.

The twisted hopless feeling found its way to my stomach twisting it in loose knotts. This feeling was new to me. Ever since I started here I had hope, the hope of living normally. But its only just occurring to me now that that isn't going to happen. I don't have a wish. I only have a broken dream. But that was hopeless too. I was probably going to be here for way too long to get that career path in motion.

Hopeless.

This wouldn't of happened with out Michael. I would of... Gone through school. Probably done some Youtube videos. Maybe get a few odd jobs here and there. But Michael just comes in and ruins it all.

Is it his fault?

_Is it?_

If he didn't flip out all the time everything would be fine.

_But is it really his fault?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the REALLY short chapter, in this one I wanted to focus on Gavin. I was going to add some stuff in at the end but I ended up not liking it so I just left it as this.


	6. Gavin..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party Michael and Gavin both started to feel pretty depressed, putting his feelings behind him Michael tried to make Gavin feel better, no matter how depressed and cracked he really is on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! I'm sorry for the very late update, I'm going to Brisbane for the next few days and I have free Wi-Fi and a little spare time so MAYBE we'll have another chapter to make up for it.

**MICHAELS P.O.V.**

 

I leaned against the wall looking over at Gavin who slept soundly, he didn't move. The only sound in the room was his quiet snores. No matter how much I hated to admit it, I hated seeing Gavin in such a dull mood. He brought the whole room down with him. Because we were all used to seeing Gavin so happy, cheeky and 'Gavinish' it was strange not to hear the Brits giggles and strange noises. My insides were all crushed and mushy, I hated it but I simply ignored my hateful thoughts and started to focus on Gavin. Sighing I paced about the room looking at the clock before starting to put my plan into motion.

**Step One: Start up Minecraft and lure Gavin out with curses and soothing Minecraft music.**

I turned on the X-box and loaded it up. The music echoed throughout the room, Gavin stirred on the bed. I hummed and started to make my way through the screens starting up a new Survival. Building a house I continued to play my way through until Gavin came out with his blanket still looking half asleep. He curled up on the other side of the couch and watched contently.

**Step Two: Keep playing until Gavin asks for a shot, refuse then force him into a game of get the controller.**

"Michael? When can I have a shot?"

"Soon." I answered simply.

After another ten minuets he asked again. I was spamming buttons trying to get rid of the Skeleton.

"Michael? How much longer?" He whined.

"Soon." I smirked as he huffed crossing his arms, before snuggling into his blankets more.

I knew Dan was watching from the other room, I could almost feel his curiosity filling the room.

"Micool it's been ages!" Gavin reached over to grab the controller I shot up in the air holding the controller in front of his face.

"If you want it come and get it." I teased darting back as he got up chasing after me. I always kept it just out of his reach.

"Micool! Just give it here!" Only the did I intentionally screw up, allowing him to pull it from my grip.

"Oh you little fucker!" I snapped jokingly.

"Ha!" He lifted up the controller in triumph a wide grin covered his face as he darted back to the couch to continue playing.

**Step Three: Make up with Gavin and try to keep his mind away from his previous thoughts.**

...

Gavin giggled as I pried the controller from his fingers.

The door opened behind us, Dan emerged with a soft smile, his hands behind his back. "Hey. I think I have something that could help."

He pulled out a extra controller. Gavin practically teleported over to him. Not that he contained such a power, he just moved so fast that your eyes could barely follow his movements.

"Micool! Look now we can play together!" Gavin grinned holding the controller up in the air waving it about wildly, it flew from his hand and smashed against the wall.

"Fuck Gavin! Every time you get something you just need to break it immediately don't you?" I snapped over Dan's laughter.

Gavin ran over to it worriedly picking it up before looking it over. "It's fine! See?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short. Sorry guys. I hope you still enjoyed it.


	7. Gavin Exclusive Noises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! here's the next chapter, sorry I don't exactly have a schedule, and even if I did I probably wouldn't stick to it.
> 
> On a side note, any one else enjoying X-Ray and Vav

I pushed my body to the limit, leaping over obstacles, darting through tires, pulling my weight up onto large structures. The rain washed away the sweat on my face as quickly climbed over my next obstacle. To be perfectly honest, I didn't ask to do any of this. I was just thrown out here, with these pricks. If you ask Michael Burnie even looked willing to get rid of me, but Michael was just exaggerating. Burnie was actually quite sad.

 

_"Gavin, this is Ryan Haywood." Burnie introduced him to me. Ryan held out his hand, I gripped it firmly giving it a quick shake._

_"The C.I.A. have been watching you for a while Gavin." Ryan started._

_Burnie looked away some what sadly, I glanced at him confused but he continued looking away._

_"Uh... You see the DPA is run by the C.I.A. You see Gavin. We know what you can do, you and Michael." Ryan stood up straight brushing off his shirt._

_"So, what? Are you going to send me to the C.I.A. with him?" I spoke up, Ryan looking slightly insulted._

_"Gavin, this could be a big opportunity for you. You can learn things, and not be cooped up in here with Dan and I." Burnie looked down at me trying to ease me into going with him. Of course I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay here with Burnie and Dan. With my X-Box!  
_

_"But, what if I don't want to go?" I needed to find a way out of this._

_"Mr. Free, you don't exactly have a choice here." Ryan spoke in a almost cold tone._

_I turned to him, Michael slowly filling with anger, I could almost feel the heat rolling off him. Lights started to flicker on and off in the room. That caused Ryan to look up and around the room his piercing blue eyes exposing the fear that he was hiding._

_"Gavin..." Burnie said gazing around the room. "Gavin, we don't have a choice here."_

_Michael paused, I could almost feel the gears turning in his brain. The lights returned to normal leaving us with a steady glow from the lights above._

_I turned back to Burnie, my expression soft and some what sad. I glanced at Ryan one more time before sighing._

_"What do I need?"_

 

My muscles cried out as I pulled myself over it then jumping off the other side. Michael watched from the sidelines his eyes often straying to the others but they mainly stayed on me. Every morning we did one lap of the course. I hated it. I dived under the last obstacle and finished my one lap, then headed into the next lesson.

 

I quickly reloaded my pistol as I crouched behind my cover. I took in a breath staring at the next target that popped up, immediately hitting it a few times in the arm. I never was the best shot. Target after target I hit them around the arm area or completely missed. Either one. Once I finished I just took a moment to recover, Michael stood next to me bored. He wasn't involved at all here, no one talked to him, or me for that instance. Only the instructors and Ryan but that was either an instruction or an insult. Sighing I headed off to my dorm Michael floating along behind me.

I sat on my bed reading the one comic I brought in with me, since he stated 'essentials only' I only brought the one, hiding it amongst my clothes. I've read it what feels like over a hundred times by now, I knew it word by word, picture by picture.

Sighing I looked over at Michael who placed himself on the floor staring at the wall. That's pretty much where he's been the whole time were where here. It hurt to see him so ignored, so sad. I just wanted to hug him. I placed my comic on my bed and crawled over to Michael sitting next to him on the cold floor. He glanced at me briefly, giving me a sad look. I kept that one centimetre distance  that I always kept between us, just in case I accidentally let my arm run through him. Sure, I wasn't the manliest of men. Michael knew that, but all those guys out there had to cry some times right? I smiled at him brightly, lucky for me, that smile could be contagious. The side of his mouth perked up that one millimetre. 

"Hey Micool!" I greeted cheerfully trying to brighten the mood pulling it up and out of the dark hole it sunk into.

"Hey Gavin..." He said some what sadly, staring back at the floor. He didn't even care that I called him Micool, and stretched out the 'Ool' just to annoy him.

"I miss playing Minecraft, don't you?" I continued.

"Yeah, I could go for a game of Minecraft right now." He replied.

"And we'd go and build a crappy house, then I'd get killed  by zombies, and you'd come and pick up all my stuff."

"Gavin we've been playing that game for years now, and you'd still die in an instant. Whether it's me killing you, or lava."

"Eh, well, some people are good at other games." 

"What other games you suck at them all." Michael grinned.

"I do not!"

"Name one game your good at."

"Peggle."

"All you do in that game is shoot little circles at other little circles."

"Yes, but its challenging. You have to be smart to play it. That's obviously why you don't like it." I shot back.

Michael turned to me. "Is that right?"

"Yep."

_I'm dead. It was worth it though._

A sudden force of energy pushed me to the ground pinning me there. "Who's turned into the little prick now?" Michael stood above me smirking, as I laughed, not even bothering to struggle because it would be futile. The force pushed my chest down lightly, obviously not enough to cause pain, just discomfort. Unexplainable noises left my mouth between laughs, allowing Michael to make another observation.

"How do you even make those noises? I mean, who else on earth can make them? Is it a Gavin exclusive thing?" He laughed the pressure tightening on my chest slightly.

"You should be honoured to hear my 'Gavin Exclusive' noises."

"Honoured my ass, it's like noises from hell. If hell was a noise, that would be it." He grinned triumphantly the pressure loosening on my chest allowing me to stand up.

"Oh! I'm hurt Micool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a multiple choice ending like they did in the game? Nothing in the actual story line of the whole story (apart from the end) will affect the choice, but for those who haven't played it I wont spoil, but Jodie has several choices on what she does, and where she goes in the end, which effect the next game. If theres gunna be one that is, but it definitely hinted it. (Not that I'm planning on doing a sequel after this, but you never know.)


	8. Homeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I'm struggling to write this well, but it's okay now, this is the part in the story I wanted to focus on, so I'm sorry for skimming through other parts in his life quickly.  
> There's probably errors every where, I'm just... so tired.   
> I hope this is alright. X.X

**Four Years Later...**

I dragged my feet across the snowy ground, my eyes half shut as the wind continued to blow snowflakes into my face. Michael walked behind me with a worried expression, I could feel the annoyance radiate off him. I clenched my teeth together trying my best to bare the cold.

"Come on Gav... Just a little further." Michael reassured, though it meant absolutely nothing since we really were going no where. It really sucked nob. To be honest we really didn't have any where to go really. Apart from Dan's... but that wasn't an option.

My hands gripped my sides tightly as I pushed on my feet sinking into the snow on the side of the street slightly. My eyes dragged over to Michael who looked awfully agitated, but continued to follow, reassuring me that we will get some where. I tripped, half out of exhaustion and half from me being an idiot and tripping over my own foot. The snow was cold on my exposed face, shivers ran through my body as my muscles started to give in, leaving me helpless against the elements...

**Michaels P.O.V.**

I stared down at him a helpless feeling sinking in my stomach, flaring up my anger. "Uhk fuck. Gavin get your ass up... please."

I huffed looking about the streets turning to a guy digging through a bin. This was obviously my last resort... I looked over at him scanning him over quickly with my eyes, he still hasn't noticed Gavin collapsed on the ground by the side street he was standing in. In a quick power blast I knocked his bin over.

He shot back looking about mumbling a quiet, "hello?" He was sturdily built, his arms decorated with various tattoos and his face some how held a glorious moustache. His sharp blue eyes turned down to Gavin. "

Oh fuck." The guy rushed over to him, looking down at Gavin, who's breathing could be seen with small gusts of air in the cold sky. He was unconscious that was for sure. My poor little Gavin, look where we've ended up.

A frown pulled at my face, the guy pulled Gavin into his arms, making me feel a little uncomfortable and agitated. But I said nothing allowing the guy to take him to... where ever he was taking him. It was better then here so I didn't mind.

\---

Gavin laid on the bed. He was still alive. I was still stuck with him. He was still stuck with me. That's the way it is and will always be.

This guy... 'Geoff' I think I have heard some of the others down here call him, has been taking care of Gavin, keeping him warm, making sure he's still alive ect. Where we were, well it wasn't exactly that nice, but you had to admit it kind of felt like a home, even if it was just a whole bunch of boxes and chairs placed under a bridge.

I stared at Gavins' body, his chest rising and falling lightly, he was not yelling and making Gavin Noises as he normally would, he was just lying there. Motionless. While I sat here. Alone and unnoticed by all, I even tried to get some of their attention but the brushed it off as 'just the wind' which was a shame. A smiled spread it's self across my face as I saw him awaken. His eyes fluttering open, his hand rising to his head and giving it a rub.

I looked around, Geoff was in a deep conversation with one of the other guys it sounded grim. I quickly bashed one of the boxes over, Geoff turned his head over here imediantly. "Oh your awake. I was starting to think you wouldn't." He greeted rushing over to sit next to him.

"Why did you..?" Gavins' voice trailed off his mind still seemed a little hazy.

"Save you? Because I couldn't just leave a little asshole out there to die." He returned with a slight smile, obviously intending it to be a joke.

The side of Gavins' mouth perked up slightly. "Gavin."

"Geoff, and welcome to our... lovely home." He stood up spreading his arms out showing off the cold area. Gavin nodded his eyes scanning across the other characters around the area.

"So how long have I been out?"

"Just under three days. You are welcome to stay longer. Just as long and your not a complete ass and annoy the shit out of us."

"We might as well leave now." I grinned. Gavin smirked slightly, but nodded.

"Go and make your self at home, and meet and greet the family." I turned my head around looking to Gavin who slowly got up, he looked sore. My poor Gav. We made our way over to the small group of guys, there were three of them.

Gavin greeted them with a slight nod and just the simple use of his name, "Gavin."

"Hey. I'm Ryan." A middle aged man with combed blonde hair and icy blue eyes greeted Gavin with a small hand shake.

"Jack." He stroked his, Impressive beard giving a small nod in return. And last but not least there was this guy. He looked about our age, with his dark brown hair and his sharp back framed glasses which covered his brown eyes.

"Ray." He held out his fist, intending to fist bump Gavin, but Gavin just looked at it for what seemed like an eternity, I eventually answered. "You have to punch it. Softly." I rolled my eyes as Gavin slowly touched it with his knuckle.

He took his seat around the fire. The group all looked at the ground, or some where around the area. Geoff came and pulled up a seat next to Gavin. He looked at him interested, questions obviously on his mind. "So, Gavin... what bring you to our wonderful home." Geoff started the conversation off with a cheerful tone. Gavin looked up his eyes scanning over me briefly before looking Geoff's general direction. Gavin... he was still off, sad... depressed is probably a better word for it. The things he did... The things he's seen.

Gavin thought for a short second. "A little bit of trouble with police." I scoffed follding my arms against my chest. I did my best to keep Gavins mood up, but some times it just cant be helped. He's just so down most of the time, nothing like when we were kids, fighting over controllers. My poor Gav.

Geoff nodded. "Yeah, it happens." He looked at the small group. "Just as long as you don't kill any of us in cold blood I'm fine with what ever you did."

Gavin nodded a soft smile pulling at the side of his mouth but it was barely visable. A shame really. I missed his bright smile. Haven't seen it in months. "I wont." He replied a slight emphasis on the I. Of course he couldn't promise anything for me, but like I was going to hurt the helpless, mostly innocent homeless guys, that took care of Gavin for the last few days.

"Good to know." He nodded. I stared into the fire as silence started to fill the room making the distant sound of cars on the free way more intense. Other then that, the place was pretty peaceful. Gavin side glanced towards me, then excused himself,

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." He stood up and walked away, I was pulled after him as usual. The snow fell softly outside. We walked out from under the bridge, it over looked a free way with no guard rail or anything and to the right was a small opening that led to the main street. Gavin sat down his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

"How did we get here Michael?" He asked rather pathetically. I looked down at him. My poor Gavin...

"you know how we got here."

"I was just doing as I was told. The pricks didn't tell me that he was the president." He raised his voice slightly, it cracked under the pressure.

"I know... I know..." I reassured but it really did nothing. Just over a month ago, we killed the president of some third world country, under the orders of the CIA of course. Gus lied telling us he was some big ass warlord, when he was actually a new hope for the country and we just flat out murdered him. We ran, away from the assholes, now Gavin is a wanted man, and well... so far we've escaped, but really to what extent? How long will this last?

"Michael... I-I... I don't know what to do." A faint sob could be heard. I looked down at him in surprise.

"We'll get out of this shit. I promise." Anger bubbled up inside me, I clenched my fist looking about. A bottle of some sort of alchol sat on the edge. I zapped it off. The nerve those assholes had, just look at him! Look at what they did! I sighed wanting to touch him, wanting to feel his warm skin against my hand, wanting to pull him into a tight embrace but unfortunately I was incapable of this. Gavin stood up walking back inside.

\---

Ray and Gavin had hit it off immediately. Well mainly because they were both gay but that didn't exactly mean anything right? Of course it did. I meant a lot. I folded my arms listening to the talk about absolute nonsense. Games or some shit I think. I didn't care.

"Oh really? That's where the levels of gaming are at now? God... I haven't played a game in a long time." Ray looked off sadly.

"Oh yes games are quite... Different to what they used to be." Gavin smiled. On the bright side Gavin's smile returned. But it wasn't for me. It was for Ray. I didn't know how to feel about that? But I couldn't hep but try to dampen this feeling of jealousy that was rising in my stomach. It made me feel like a kid again. Stupid. I looked away from them lost in deep thought until Ray brought up a certain conversation.

"So what did you do before you were on the street?" He asked looking at Gavin with soft questioning eyes.

Gavin looked towards me briefly. He was going to tell Ray the truth. I could feel it. Gavin wanted to be completely honest with Ray... In case this turned into something more. "I was with the DPA. The Department of Paranormal Activity." He said looking out at me now. I stared back. Waiting, my eyes occasionally scanning over Ray to see his reaction.

"So you were a scientist?"

"Uhh... No. I was the patient."

"What would you be doing in the DPA?" He asked now confused I could almost see his brain ticking.

"I have been linked with a entity since I was born. He follows me every where... He cant leave. He hates it." Ray looked at him like he was crazy but remained silent obviously trying to be as believing as possible. He didn't want this guy he just met, he seems amazing to have such a big flaw.

"What's his name?" He asked after a moment.

"Michael."

"Is he here right now?" Ray glanced about, before looking back to Gavin who mumbled replying with a quiet 'mmhmm.'

Ray looked about. "Are you just like messing with my head here?" Gavin shook his head gently his gaze dropping to the ground.

"Can he like... Do stuff?"

"Yeah..." I sighed rather loudly. "Can he..?" Gavin looked up at me with sad pleading eyes. Ray looked at him following his gaze to where I was stood. Annoyed I pushed over Ray's bottle of water. Lucky for him it was closed. Ray flinched back looking down at the bottle his hand shaking gently. "

All right... I think I believe you... maybe." A small smile perked at Gavin's lips.

"So he's always here?" Ray continued.

"Yeah. It sucks nob." Gavin looks over to me.

"You love me." I retorted. He rolled his eyes in response but didn't really answer aloud.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Ray brought the attention back to him.

Gavin nodded, "at some stage, when its necessary."

Ray nodded in agreement, "just make sure you do, they might get a little annoyed if they found out they've had a little Michael, hanging about for a few months." I knocked the water bottle back over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm sorry for skipping over that war scene, I'm really not capable of writing scenes like that, I'm really not that great at it and its just an overall struggle and it probably wont be that great.  
> With future fanfics I will work on that. X.X   
> Tell me what you think constructive criticisms is welcomed and all of that stuff.


	9. Selfish Little Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghost pls where hav u bin??  
> I'm so sorry guys! I'm reaallly slow with updates and I really needed to push through this one, I was planning on writing one sooner but then Ray left AH and now I've been spending all my time in the BrownMan chat and doing other school/life things.  
> I also finally gots tumblr. Woo. I have barely any idea how to use it, but I probably wont post much on there, It's just mainly for prompts, which I'm open for right now right here: http://gh0ray.tumblr.com/

**Michael's P.O.V.**

 

As Ray and Gavin had been getting closer, I started to feel as if I have been drifting further and further away from my boi.

The pair were now holding hands, and being all gay with each other. It was really starting to piss me off! I couldn't get a fucking word in, and now I normally have to leave them alone because Gavin wanted some  _private_  time with his little 'X-Ray'.

Like now for instance, they were sitting in the snow, in a small enclosed area that is protected from the prying eyes of the public.

He was in a Ray mood right now. There was no time for me because he was too busy with  _him_. Gavin had been saving up to buy him and Ray something to eat, cause they wanted to eat together. I crossed my arms, and walked away from them. They could be fucking for all I know. I headed back under the bridge to where the rest of the group sat.

Folding my arms I stood behind Ryan, he was looking down at the floor boredly, Jack was sitting by the fire, keeping his hands warm, and Geoff seemed to be reading a newspaper.

I sighed sitting next to Ryan.

I really would have hoped that Gavin would have told the guys that I was here by now.

At least when we were with Dan I could talk to him... kinda. But here it was just a cold silence. My cold presence was just a mere brush of the wind, and odd occurrences were just their imagination. I was nothing to them, and I felt it now more than ever.

I wasn't in a playful mood, nor did I want to annoy these gents. 

I found that Ryan kept his past to himself, he'd rather not tell Gavin about it. He was dark but yet light. Sane but yet insane. This man was hard for even the smartest of brains to comprehend. He confused me, but that didn't stop me from liking him.

Geoff was a warm and boisterous, fatherly character. He'd taken a definite liking to Gavin, treating him like he was his own son. He obviously felt as if he was the leader of this group, and which he really was no one was willing enough to step up to take his place.

Jack was a quiet type, he didn't talk that much, often humming to himself, or having a casual conversation with one of the other gents. He seemed like a nice enough guy, things must have just not worked out for him.

I sighed. But it fell the deaf ears.

Closing my eyes I held my head in my hands and gritted my teeth.

I was just kind of sick of not being noticed. It isn't particularly Gavin’s job to be there with me every minute of the day, but it would be nice.

I respected his privacy, and as always was there when he needed me. So why isn't he there when I need him?

Selfish little shit.

 

**Gavin’s P.O.V.**

 

I held Ray in my arms a soft smile pulling at my lips as we ate the chocolate which I had been saving up for.

He chewed on it quietly just enjoying the gentle silence between us. I rubbed my arm against his, the friction creating a slight warmth. I liked to believe that it was the love that created the warmth against my skin, but science says otherwise.

I really liked Ray. The other guys in the group were pretty cool too. But well, Ray is Ray. He's my Ray. My X-Ray.

"Liking it?" I asked.

"Yeah, dude how'd you save up for this?" He looked towards me, his brow scrunched up in confusion.

"Ah, yeah, saving a few cents here and there. It eventually adds up 'ya know." I gave him a short smile.

I pulled Ray into my body, my senses screaming in delight.

I hoped we could work things out. After the police had slowly forgotten about me and started fighting zombies or something, or at least put me in the back of their mind. I wonder if Ray and I could get a place, and maybe we could live there with Geoff, Ryan and Jack!

But we'd need to pull our shit together first.

And actually get some money.

And all these other various things that are required when buying a house.

That would be nice.

I sighed my arm pulling Ray closer to my cold body. 

Suddenly Michael poked his head through the wall, startling me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything I can do to make it better please tell me! It makes my life alot easier!


End file.
